


稚水 第三章

by ridddicu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridddicu/pseuds/ridddicu





	稚水 第三章

…  
也许是omega的味道太过浓郁香甜，安格斯吻到后来就像野兽一样，疯狂地攻略西里尔口中的城池。在不知不觉中安格斯脱去了外衣，只剩一条白色的内裤，上了床把人抱在怀里压在床上使劲亲，早已经硬起来的部位抵着西里尔大腿根部。  
西里尔被迫微微仰着头。安格斯似乎有点太凶了。来不及咽下的津液顺着俩人嘴角的缝隙往下流，在枕头上洇出一小片水渍。西里尔自然感觉到了抵在自己腿间的炙热的存在。本来捧着安格斯后脑勺的手沿着肌肉紧绷的背部往下游走，纤细玉白的手指在背上抓出一道道粉红色的印迹。然后停在了安格斯腰侧，用指尖轻轻按着。  
安格斯扔开碍事的被子，手撩起西里尔的睡衣，顺着腰线向上摸。拿枪拿刀的手手心都是老茧，和西里尔的肌肤相比要粗糙上许多。那只手覆上西里尔左边的胸膛，重重地揉捏着，然后时不时用食指用力摩擦充血的乳头。另一只手伸到西里尔腰后，手指在股逢边缘来回抚摸。  
西里尔未经人事的身体本就敏感，更何况还处于发情期。一声一声难耐的呻吟被安格斯搅碎在口中，在两人侧脸换气时从西里尔嘴角处漏出来。  
房间里的空气充斥着雪松和草莓的味道。两股原本两种极端的味道相互交融，凛冽而又甜美的味道竟能如此让人失去控制。  
西里尔一个用力翻了个身，将安格斯压在床上，自己则坐在安格斯腹部，那根难以让人忽视的炽热正好卡在自己的股逢中。  
两人胸膛都剧烈地上下起伏。西里尔的嘴唇过度红艳，泛着诱人的水光，此时的笑和以往的感觉完全不一样，是蛊惑人心的笑。  
西里尔脱掉上衣，然后俯下身去继续和安格斯接吻。  
没有了衣服的阻碍安格斯手上的动作愈发强烈。在腰线处来回抚摸，两只手向上揉捏西里尔的胸膛，捏一捏小红豆，再往下把裤子褪到臀部以下，揉着暴露在空气中的白嫩的臀肉。  
两人的位置又发生了变化。西里尔躺在床上，双腿弯曲踩在安格斯的胯边，不自觉地一下一下摩擦着。  
两唇相离，安格斯的吻落在了西里尔的脸颊，下颌线，喉结，在颈部烙下一串水光痕迹。最后停留在胸前的樱桃。  
安格斯看了一会，张嘴包住了那颗红色的樱桃。用舌头舔舐着，用牙齿轻轻磨着，还发出令人脸红的吮吸声。  
“啊……安格斯……右边…右边也想……”  
西里尔手按在安格斯的头上，随着安格斯的动作一起移动，难耐地咬住下唇。  
安格斯起身，抬起西里尔的腿完全的脱下西里尔的裤子。  
安格斯看着西里尔，西里尔也回看过去。眼中染上的情欲似乎是对他再进一步的邀请。  
性爱，好像就是男性的本能。  
安格斯将西里尔的腿呈M状往上对折，粉嫩秀气的性器早已挺立起来，头端冒出些许粘液。  
俯下去再次吻上了有些红肿的嘴唇，一只手扶着一条腿，另一只手却沿着大腿外侧抵上了湿润的穴口。  
发情期的omega本就会分泌足量的爱液，现如今情况特殊而又一直被撩拨的西里尔更是如此。分泌的爱液沿着股逢流，安格斯又一抹，整个屁股便变得黏糊糊。  
沿着会阴按压着向前抚摸，西里尔的身体不住地细细颤抖，口中的呻吟愈发甜腻。  
手在茎身上上下撸动，大拇指划过龟头处的马眼，西里尔不禁挺起腰。  
中指按压着穴口的褶皱，不一会儿就进了大半根中指。  
中指模仿着性交的动作开始缓慢地进出。  
起初西里尔有些不习惯，那地方第一次进入异物。后来安格斯见他习惯了便试着进入了第二根手指，随后第三根。当西里尔适应三个手指后，安格斯把手指往深处送去，来回按压着肠壁。  
西里尔不停地轻声喊着安格斯的名字，安格斯没有起身，在西里尔颈侧留下一串密密的吻痕，西里尔的每一声呻吟和每一个从他嘴里出来的名字，他都听的一清二楚。  
安格斯不太清楚充满心房让他有莫名满足感和快乐的东西是什么。但他知道别人给不了他，能给他的只有西里尔。  
“啊……嗯……”西里尔身体突然一颤，不自主地抬高腰部，把自己往安格斯怀里送。  
安格斯知道自己按到了他的敏感点。  
“这里吗里尔？”声音轻柔，但手上的动作却逐渐加快加重。  
“轻…轻一点…啊…嗯……”西里尔手抵住安格斯的肩膀，往外推。  
“好。”安格斯亲了亲西里尔，果真撤出了手指，然后脱掉了内裤。  
“里尔，我进去了？”安格斯帮他整理凌乱的遮住眼睛的头发，看着他的眼睛低声问。  
西里尔捧着他的脸落下一个吻，“嗯。”  
安格斯将西里尔的腿再压了压，拿过一旁的枕头垫在西里尔腰下便一个挺身插了进去，接着是快而重的抽插。  
快感来的太过于突然，不断地累积着压在西里尔的神经上，他有些招架不住。  
“啊啊啊！安格斯！太…太…太快了！嗯！…”  
安格斯这次没有停下来，腰部依旧一直用力前后移动着。两具肉体不断撞击发出让人脸红心跳的啪啪声。  
嘴上说着太快了受不了，西里尔的腿却早就缠上了安格斯的腰，头向后仰着，颈部呈现流畅而优美的弧线，眉头轻皱，眼角闪着泪花，嘴微张，流露出不做作而细碎的呻吟。  
安格斯停了一会，抱着西里尔坐起来，自上而下继续攻略这具柔软的身体。背后没有依靠的西里尔只好把头埋在安格斯的颈窝，手臂紧紧环住安格斯的肩膀，腿也圈住了男人的腰，白皙的脚背紧绷着，显出好看的弧度，脚趾头也不住地蜷缩。  
西里尔的身体随着安格斯的动作而上下耸动着。  
“安格斯，你嗯！啊…你喜欢我吗……”  
西里尔心里还是在意这件事，虽然他愿意把自己交给安格斯。  
一日不弄清楚这件事，他的心就一日不得安宁。老是为一个不喜欢自己的人心跳加速，他自己都会厌恶这么没用的自己。  
“喜欢。”安格斯似乎被刺激到了，变得更加兴奋，深埋在西里尔身体了不断抽动的性器也随之涨大一圈，速度也加快了。  
“……我也喜欢你…嗯！”西里尔突然睁大眼睛，贴着安格斯背部的手突然紧缩，修剪整齐的指甲竟也留下了血迹。  
安格斯挤开了生殖腔的入口。  
这个过程对于omega来说是要承受一定的疼痛的。  
安格斯注意到了西里尔的反应，生生把自己从情欲在拉出来，把性器抽出西里尔的身体。  
“你干嘛！”西里尔反倒急起来，按着安格斯的肩膀抬高自己的屁股就要往下坐。  
安格斯掐住西里尔的腰，让他不要乱动。“西里尔，你想好了吗？要我永久标记你吗？”  
西里尔不管他的手，硬是要往那个骇人的性器上坐。“不然呢？你不想标记我吗？还是需要我去找其他人给我标记？”西里尔盯着安格斯，眼中流露出一点心碎。  
都到这个份上了，安格斯都不标记自己。果然，喜欢是骗他的吧。  
安格斯之前就被西里尔的信息素引发进入了发情期，现在对omega的占有欲都是极强的，把自己抽出西里尔的身体已经是很消耗精力了，听到西里尔要其他的alpha来标记自己，手上一用力，再次把自己送进了那个泥泞红肿的小穴。  
“啊！等等！你还没说清楚！！！！啊！…”  
安格斯边动边把西里尔压回床上，把西里尔禁锢在自己身下的空间，两人密不可分。  
“说什么？”安格斯含着他的耳垂问。  
“啊…哈……你不想标记我，是不是…嗯…讨厌我……”西里尔声音轻轻的，但是却又那么的伤心。  
安格斯停了下来，稍稍抬身看西里尔。西里尔胸膛还在上下起伏着，全身都因为情欲而泛红，脸往一边侧着，没有看着他的眼睛里盛满了泪水和心碎。  
他凑上去亲吻西里尔的眼睛，舔去了脸上以及还没来得及掉下的泪水，下面九浅一深地缓缓动着。  
“里尔，听谁说的？没有，我从来没有讨厌过你。问你是怕你以后后悔。”  
“不会的…”  
“真的吗？等一下再后悔就来不及了。”安格斯亲吻着他的嘴唇，发出的音节变得模糊。  
西里尔心里好像有了不确切的答案，后穴不自主地缩了缩，“不会。”  
安格斯没说话，但身下的动作却在西里尔说完之后凶狠起来，抓着西里尔大腿的手愈发收紧，快速地操干着小穴，每一下都又深又重。  
西里尔已经发不出呻吟了，嘴巴张着，津液顺着流出来，身子被安格斯发疯似地顶着不断地往上移动，接着便又被安格斯抓着腰部拉回去。  
安格斯抽出来把西里尔反过来，从后面进入他。  
安格斯的胸膛和西里尔的背部紧贴在一起，严丝合缝。安格斯的一只手环住西里尔的腰，一手从西里尔腋下穿过，再往回扣，将不断被往前耸动的西里尔固定住。  
“嗯！啊……啊啊啊………”  
安格斯的动作突然更加凶狠。  
生殖腔为他打开了。  
安格斯往更深处操着，硕大的龟头和粗大的茎身不断碾压着娇嫩敏感的生殖腔入口和内壁。  
西里尔其实是有一点痛的，但他怕安格斯停下来不标记他，便紧咬着嘴唇没有发声。  
禁锢着西里尔肩膀的那只手绕道西里尔嘴边，将被咬住的下唇解放出来，西里尔听见安格斯在他耳边说，“宝贝，叫出来。”  
宝，贝？  
这两个字像是引爆烟花的火烛，西里尔瞬间脑子一片空白，突然无数烟花在他脑海绽放，星星点点的烟火没有熄灭，顺着急速流动的血液在全身循环，向他身体的每一个细胞炫耀着喜悦和惊喜。  
西里尔的身体突然剧烈地颤抖，后穴倏地紧缩，前面就这样射了出来。  
安格斯被紧缩的后穴刺激到兴奋神经，一下比一下狠地操进生殖腔，在西里尔高潮射出的时候也到了，最后一下深深将自己埋入这具香软的身体，尽数将精液送进了生殖腔，同时两颗变得尖利的虎牙也咬进了位于西里尔后劲的性腺，房间里的信息素浓度瞬间再次加大，生殖腔随后成结。  
成结后安格斯并没有急着退出来，他保持趴在西里尔身上的姿势没有动，呼吸还没有平复下来，头放在西里尔肩膀上，一下又一下的啄着西里尔泛红的脸庞，时不时舔着西里尔腺体上新增的伤口。  
西里尔的身体还没有脱离出高潮的状态，不住地轻轻颤抖着。


End file.
